Armageddon
by Smasher.The-Keyblade-Bearer
Summary: A fanfiction telling of a roleplaying event. Contains an OC, plus Gumi (Vocaloid) and Mizore (Rosario Vampire)


**This is just a fanfiction of a roleplaying incident. Enjoy.**

The stench of burning flesh permeated the nostrils of every living being on earth. Birds fell like rocks, suffocated by the thick smoke that clouded the air as the very ground, once stable and immovable, began to rend and split as if it was being torn. The sun shone like a beacon, even though it was 2:00 A.M. The earth's rotation had gradually slowed down until it ceased spinning altogether. The resulting heat caused the planet to erupt into a ball of heat. The clouds, obscured by the smoke, were teeming with angels. Wings flapped and stretched as all prepared for flight. All manner of materials shone brightly, and the gleam of weapons was everywhere.

Miles below the angels, in the cracks of the earth, eyes glowed. Some of them had wings, some of them didn't. Most of the creatures had tails. Demons of all shapes and sizes rose up from the earth, slaughtering humans they passed for sport. Neither the angels nor the demons had spoken, but all were silently communicating through their looks. Heaven and hell were about to be locked in deadly combat. The end of days. Armageddon.

On a small cloud far away from all the others, a lone angel sat. Her red hair was unkempt and wild, falling more like a mudslide than a waterfall to her waist. From out of the top of her head poked two cat ears, and they were perked up with excitement. Her wings and tail twitched anxiously, and she sharpened her scythe in preparation for the upcoming fight. She looked at a locket beside her, which contained a picture of a blue haired boy, with one blue and one red eye. His left arm was red. She grinned eagerly at the locket and her eyes blazed with revenge.

"You'd better watch your back." She had a target.

Down below, a blue haired demon sat on a rock surrounded by lava, tending to his lance. His foot grazed the lava, and he quietly yelped, before pouring water onto his foot. Being derived from blue magic, water instantly healed his wounds. His blue and red eyes were sharp and cold, seemingly freezing his lance just be looking at it. He stroked his blood red right arm, which was now similar to his left arm. Once, he had been half human, but now he could hold nothing back. He pulled a picture out of his pocket, and on the old brittle paper was a red haired girl with cat ears. His eyes flashed red briefly.

"I keep my promises." He had a target.

Two female demons held a hushed conversation nearby the blue haired boy, glancing nervously at him from time to time.

"Lizzie… I'm scared…" one of the girls said fearfully to the other. Lizzie threw a comforting arm around her, pulling her close.

"We'll be fine, Gumi. Just stay by my side, okay?" Gumi nodded and picked her claws up from the ground and slid her hands into them. "I'm worried about Sig… He's going to be going straight for Mao… And maybe Mizore will still be here…" For the first time that day, Gumi smiled.

"He's strong. He made both of us demons, right? He'll be able to take care of himself." Lizzie nodded.

"Perhaps we shou-" She was cut short, for trumpets blazed loudly from far above. The trumpet was heard around the world. Before anyone knew what was happening, war cries split the air. Demon and angel took to flight and beamed for each other. There were billions on each side, and they crashed into each other in a tidal wave of anger. Demons and angels were already falling, slain early in the bloodshed. Energy surged forth from Sig's feet, and he was airborne. Lizzie and Gumi flew after him, barely keeping up with the vengeful demon. His keen eyes had already picked out his target, and his lance twirled expertly as anything within range was instantly murdered. Mao had dropped down, and was in a dive bomb straight for Sig. They locked eyes, and they gave each other a nod. Lance clashed with scythe, and both were thrown off balance and out of the sky. Lizzie and Gumi passed them as they hurtled to the ground, and Gumi was about to turn back to follow them when an arrow hit her in the shoulder. She gritted her teeth, pulled it out, and nodded to Lizzie. The two then charged after the offending angel, leaving Sig and Mao to battle alone.

They both landed yards away from each other, weapons clattering to the ground. Sig was up in an instant, and he drove his claw into the ground where Mao's head had been only moments before. Mao was up and spinning, catching Sig in the stomach with a powerful kick. He was lifted into the air from the force of the kick, and only by twirling did he avoid being decapitated by the scythe. Sig landed on all fours, and threw himself at Mao in a vicious head-butt attack. He hit her squarely in the face, and she fell backwards while he flipped over her and landed by his lance. He kicked his lance up, and swung it downwards with the intension of impaling Mao. But again, her cat reflexes had saved her, and she rolled onto her feet and jumped away from Sig. He was twirling his lance in a blue blur, and he jabbed at the speed of sound at Mao. She was backpedalling and dodging just as fast, her head never seeming to be where the lance was. Mao shone red, and after dodging again she breathed a ferocious blast of fire at Sig, and he staggered backwards, completely off guard.

Mao continued the assault, belching fireball after fireball at the demon. Her wings spread, and she blasted Sig with a shot of light. Sig was knocked off of his feet, and Mao leapt in the air, scythe blazing in glory. She was virtually on top of Sig when he retaliated by discharging a massive gust of icy wind at her from his mouth. Her scythe was flung far away from her, and her wings were frozen. She thudded into the ground, eyes closed tight in pain. Before she could move, Sig froze her hands to the ground. He leapt on top of her, and looked at her victoriously.

"Any last words, Mao?" Mao smiled.

"You'd better watch your back." Sig felt the extra chill in the air just a little too late. He watched in horror as a spear of ice seemed to grow from his chest. Mao pushed him off, and disbelief was plastered all over Sig's face. "Took you long enough, Mizore." Mizore smiled, and she walked over and helped Mao up. Mao smiled warmly back at her, and looked down at the dying demon. Mizore followed her gaze.

"You know what they say about payback, Sig." A raindrop fell from above. Gumi's head was buried in Lizzie's shirt, and Lizzie watched as Mizore and Mao spat insults at the dying demon. Tears flowed freely from both of their faces, both too stunned to act. Another raindrop fell. Mao cackled.

"Finally over, huh? I told you the last thing you'd see before you died would be my face!" Mao leaned in, and smiled at Sig.

"Die." Sig's eyes clouded over, and he breathed his last. A raindrop fell on his forehead. Then five more fell. It started drizzling lightly. Mizore turned to Lizzie and Gumi.

"You two! Ready to follow this one?" She gestured loosely at Sig's lifeless body. Lizzie drew her twin swords, but her grip was loose. Gumi turned to face Mizore, her hands shaking. Mao gave them a goofy smile.

"All of you. Die!" She gave a strong flap with her wings, hurtling at the two with the speed of a bullet. Both sloppily tried to avoid, and both were nicked in the chest by the scythe blade. Gumi plummeted to the ground, and Lizzie grabbed her hand in an attempt to stabilize her. Mao smashed the un-bladed end of the scythe into the back of Lizzie's head, and she fell unconscious onto Gumi, forcing them both to the ground. Gumi was pinned under the weight of Lizzie, and she unsuccessfully tried to push her off in time to defend against Mao. Mao's foot was on Gumi's neck before she could move. She pointed her hand at Gumi, and as her hand glowed with burning energy she grinned again.

"Any last words?" Gumi hoarsely called Lizzie.

"H-help…" Mao laughed maniacally, before yelling,

"They're all dead! Right Mizore?" She got no reply. "Mizore?" She turned back to see Mizore slump lifelessly to the ground, a knife embedded in her throat. Behind her was Sig, his wound finally being filled completely with rain and healing. His blue hair was now black, and from the neck down his body was covered in black energy. He stared dully at Mao, before he seemed to flicker like a candle light. He disappeared briefly, and reappeared directly in front of Mao. His hand shot out like a piston, clamping strongly around her neck. He lifted her from the ground, and she tried in vain to pull his hands away. Sig gave a primal roar that caused a lull in the fighting within miles. All of them turned to see Sig toss Mao into the air, and launch his lance at her. The lance passed angels and demon alike, poofed a hole in the clouds and disappeared from the atmosphere, leaving not a trace of its existence besides a few splatters of blood and a headless angel body with a cat tail. Sig knelt next to Gumi and Lizzie, speaking softly.

"It's gonna be okay, guys." He picked Lizzie up first, throwing her over his shoulder. He took Gumi's hand, and together they walked off, completely ignorant of the world literally crumbling around them. A 'ball' splattered on the ground next to them. Sig smiled. At least for the three of them, the world was at peace.


End file.
